


My Main Squeeze

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Waking up in Cas’ bed still hadn’t lost its appeal. Ever since that massage three weeks ago, that led to them finally confessing their feelings for one another, they slept in the same bed every night, which usually involved multiple orgasms. Dean had zero complaints. He could feel his boyfriend's strong arms around him, making Dean the little spoon. Dean smiled as he sunk back into Cas’ embrace, wiggling his body to get into a better position. That's when he felt the unmistakable morning wood against his ass, and heard Cas’ sleepy groan of pleasure.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	My Main Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 16 I chose Intercrural Sex
> 
> This is also a continuation of "Pressure Luck", which was Day 15.

Waking up in Cas’ bed still hadn’t lost its appeal. Ever since that massage three weeks ago, that led to them finally confessing their feelings for one another, they slept in the same bed every night, which usually involved multiple orgasms. Dean had zero complaints. He could feel his boyfriend's strong arms around him, making Dean the little spoon. Dean smiled as he sunk back into Cas’ embrace, wiggling his body to get into a better position. That's when he felt the unmistakable morning wood against his ass, and heard Cas’ sleepy groan of pleasure. Cas tightened his arms around Dean, as he began grinding his hips against him.

“Dean” Cas exhaled, voice all gravely with sleep. Dean pushed his ass back against his boyfriend, earning him another moan. Cas’ hand reached down to the waistband of Dean’s pajama pants and slowly push them down, revealing Dean's bare ass. He pushed his own down as well, and then grinded his cock against Dean's ass again, this time with nothing between their naked bodies. Cas reached over behind him and Dean heard him fumbling around in the nightstand, before rolling back over and spooning him again. He heard the click of the lube opening and he froze. They had had a lot of sex in the last few weeks, but one thing Dean hadn't done yet was bottom for Cas. In fact, Dean had never bottomed for anyone. Not that it wasn't something he was interested in, he definitely was. He had just never felt comfortable trying it with any of his one-night stands. He probably give it up to Cas soon, but he was sooooo not ready right now, besides the fact that he wasn't prepped for it at all, having no idea if he was even clean in there. No way was he taking the chance that his first time would end up messy. No thanks. He was tugged out of his thoughts when he felt Cas reach down between them to lube his cock up, and that's when Dean finally found his voice.

“Cas, I’m...uh… not really ready for that. Heh.” He chuckled nervously. “Like, uh, maybe another time, you know. Rain check?” He called over his shoulder.

“Shh…” Cas said, as he ran a soothing hand over Dean’s hip. “I'm not planning on fucking you Dean. That is something we definitely would discuss before I ever attempt to try. Don't worry, I have something else I want to try that I think you will find pleasurable. Do you trust me?” He asked with care. Dean’s nerves began to settle, now that he was assured no dick would be attempting to enter his virgin ass. He was stupid to even have thought Cas would do that in the first place without asking.

“Course I do babe.” Dean reply honestly.

“Good. Then squeeze your thighs tight for me.” He requested as he crowded against Dean’s back once more. Dean did as he was asked and squeezed his thighs together, curious what Cas had in mind. He felt Cas’ slicked up cock press against the bottom of his ass, before it slipped in between his thighs. Dean was beginning to understand now what Cas had planned. He held his thighs tight, as he felt the man behind him pull back and thrust, fucking between his legs. The next thrust had Cas’ cock hitting Dean's perineum, right behind his balls, and Dean let out a low moan at the feeling.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Cas whispered, in his whiskey and gravel voice that never failed to send goosebumps down Dean’s arms.

“Yeah. Fuck, it feels good Cas. Almost like you're fucking me.” He confessed, cock hard and leaking in front of him.

“That's what I'm imagining now Dean. Fucking into your tight body. Fuck!” He growled, as he sped up his thrusts, fucking between Dean’s thighs hard and fast. The pressure against Dean's perineum, every time Cas hit it, felt fucking incredible.

“Yeah? You thinking of fucking me Cas? Thinking of sinking that big cock in my virgin hole?” He taunted the man behind him, and Cas rewarded him with a choked off whine.

“Fuck... God, Dean.” He whimpered, reaching around to wrap his long fingers around Dean's hard length.

“Ngh... Yeah.” Dean moaned as Cas began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He was close, so damn close. Cas’ strokes sped-up and Dean tumbled over the edge, covering his boyfriend's hand in his sticky come. Cas grunted and his thrusts faltered, and then Dean felt Cas paint the insides of his thighs in his hot release, whimpering in Dean's ear as he did so.

“Fuck.” Dean wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Indeed.” Was Cas’ only response. As the come began to get uncomfortable, Cas pulled away and got up out of bed to fetch a warm washcloth from the attached bathroom in their dorm. He climbed back in bed and began wiping Dean down, his face going red as Cas cleaned between his legs. It was both embarrassing and endearing to be taken care of like that. After throwing the soil dragged towards the bathroom, he gathered Dean in his arms and placed a gentle kiss above his sweaty brow.

“Fuck, Cas. That was awesome. Never even thought to do something like that!” Dean breathed out.

“I enjoyed it as well. It's one of my favorite things to do in bed, when penetration isn't feasible.” Cas divulged.

“It kinda felt like you were fucking me, you know? Minus the actual dick-in-ass part.” He joked. “I was thinking. Maybe…um… maybe we can try that soon?” He offered shyly.

“What? Me fucking you for real?” Cas queried, blunt as ever.

“Yeah. I…um… I think I'm ready. At least with you.” Dean’s blush continuing to work its way down with that admission. Cas just smiled.

“I’d be honored to be your first Dean. I'll make it so good for you. Just let me know when, sweetheart.” He promised as he kissed Dean softly.

“I trust you Cas. I know you'll take care of me.” He told his boyfriend as he kissed him again, pouring his love into the kiss, hoping Cas would understand.


End file.
